Balcony View
by Quaggy
Summary: High up on a nightclub balcony. Buffy has a lot to say about the newbie Slayers hunting below. Giles has other things on his mind. B/G


Title: Balcony View  
Originally Posted: February 22, 2017  
Prompt: "Exit Pursued By A Bear"  
Pairing: post-series Buffy/Giles

* * *

.

"Lara, what are you doing? Did you learn nothing from my past mistakes?! Vampires are for hunting, not for dating!" Buffy yelled, though she knew that the young Slayer could not hear her from up in the balcony. Below, her students were on what they thought was their first solo hunt through one of the most popular nightclubs in London. The girls didn't know that their instructors were observing them from above and that a few Senior Slayers were mixed into the crowds just in case things started to get out of hand.

Buffy watched with growing frustration as Lara seemed to let her hormones override her common sense and follow the handsome vamp under the stairs for a little more privacy. But the moment they were away from the crowd, Lara dusted him with a stake that had been concealed in her sleeve.

"Oh! The old 'bait and stake'! I should have guessed! I'm sorry for ever having doubted you, Lara," Buffy apologized. Beside her, Giles gave a quick huff of amusement, but otherwise stayed quiet. Buffy continued to scan the crowd.

"Looks like the vamp by the bar is getting antsy. I think he's going to lam out of her. Yup! There he goes. And exit, pursued by a Slayer. Nice work, Hatice!" Buffy crowed with pride. When Giles offered nothing more than a hum of agreement, she shot him a look of exasperation. "Hey, what's with you? Not even a Shakespeare reference gets a comment out of you tonight?" she demanded of her silent companion.

"You're saying enough for both of us," he replied with a shrug.

"Okay, fine. Be that way," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes, turning her attention back to action below. It was still early, barely after ten, but things seemed to be quieting down. These were small fry vampires looking for easy targets, after all. Perfect for newbie Slayers to get some practice. The real action wouldn't get started well after midnight, when the more experienced Slayers would do the hunting. Buffy was about to turn back to Giles, when something caught her eye.

"Oh no," she sighed with exasperation. "I think that's Jen's fourth trip to the bar."

"Fifth. Perhaps she's going for non-alcoholic options?" Giles said with a sigh, moving away from the railing to one of the comfy chairs nearby

"I don't know about before, but it's been beer straight from one of the taps the past three times."

"I'll have a word with her Watcher. He's previously expressed concern, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, that's why I've been keeping an eye out tonight. Well, something to worry about tomorrow. I'll tell Vi to pull her," Buffy replied, reaching for her communicator. "You ready to call it a night? I think we've seen all that we needed to."

"Yes, I agree."

Buffy radioed Vi, telling her about Jen and that she and Giles were signing out. Rising to her feet, she turned to Giles to give him a hand up. Instead, he pulled her down next to him.

"Seriously! What is with you?!" Buffy complained.

"It's our anniversary."

"Really? I had no idea," Buffy said, dryly. They had commemorated the ten years since their first meeting by sneaking out for a long lunch, just the two of them. And then Giles had taken a moment before this evening's All Staff to give tribute to their partnership, showering Buffy with praise until she turned red. "That's why I stationed us up here, you know. In honor of how you and I were snarking on the balcony at the Bronze that night," she reminded him with a grin.

"Oh! Yes. Quite."

"You forgot!"

"No, it's not that," he stammered. "It's just that an anniversary of a different sort has been more of a preoccupation for me this evening."

"What do— Oh! That!"

"Yes, that. Exactly."

Buffy laughed and swung her leg over so that she could straddle her taciturn partner, who was now looking far less aloof and far too pleased with himself. Well, she'd take care of that in a hurry. Holding his face still with both her hands, Buffy proceeded to kiss him for all that she was worth. He looked a little punch-drunk when she pulled back.

"So the three week anniversary of the first time we did that?"

"Yes."

Buffy removed Giles's glasses and kissed his right temple.

"Even though I had been sending you signals for weeks, nay months, that I would like partake in such activities with you?"

"Yes."

Buffy kissed just below his left ear, where she knew he was sensitive, and he gasped, just as she had hoped.

"And you honestly think you should be rewarded for finally getting a clue?"

"Well. . . ." Giles looked up at her hopefully. Buffy threw her head back in laughter.

"It's a good thing you're cute," she exclaimed. "Come on, loverboy. Let's go home so you can remind me why I put up with you."

"With pleasure!" Giles replied. Buffy laughed and sprung to her feet. She danced away from his hands and down the stairs.

"Exit, pursued by a lovesick Watcher," Giles intoned, before setting words to actions. His laughter joined hers as he caught up with her. The night was still young, after all. They still had both their anniversaries celebrate. And, as Buffy had implied, he had much to make up for.


End file.
